I Just Want To Be With My Husband
by Jamy-Peraltiago
Summary: Jake and Amy's Wedding Day has arrived.


Butterflies. There are butterflies fluttering around Amy's stomach. She looks in the mirror and the butterflies pick up speed; thrashing around, flying into each other.

"Calm down, Amy. This is what you've always wanted." Amy takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She's still feeling nervous as she hears a knock on the door.

"Ready sweetie?"

Amy looks to the door and sees her father peeking his head around the door. She smiles, the sight of his smiling face easing her nerves slightly, the butterflies calming down a little bit.

"Ready," she responds.

He opens up the door further and stands in the doorway, holding out his arm. She walks forward and wraps her own arm around his. She stands up on her tiptoes and kisses him on the cheek.

"Let's go," he says as he leads her out of the room.

They walk silently towards the two large wooden doors at the end of the hall. She spots Rosa, Gina and Kylie waiting patiently for her, and the sight of them in their bridesmaids' dresses causes the butterflies in her stomach to pick up speed again. She grips her father's arm tighter, silently signaling to him that she's nervous.

"You look beautiful. Did I mention that?" he whispers. Amy slows down her pace and looks up at her father. "When your mother and I finally met you, our only daughter, I knew I was going to dread this day. You were so beautiful and tiny and I wanted to protect you. I never thought that any man would be good enough for you. But, you grew into a strong independent woman and I am so proud of you, love. And, your mother and I love Jake. He's the perfect match for you. You two bring out the best in each other."

Those were exactly the right words Amy needed to hear. Tears of joy stream down her cheeks and she's sure that she's ruining her make-up.

"Mr. Santiago, you're not supposed to make her cry yet," Kylie says, a hint of sass in her voice as she rushes towards Amy with a handkerchief and her emergency mascara.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Amy reassures her best friend who's already at work fixing her make-up.

"This is why I don't like Weddings. Everyone's too emotional," Rosa states.

"Of course you don't," Gina replies, rolling her eyes at Rosa.

Amy looks at her three bridesmaids. Kylie, her best friend since high school, was ecstatic the day Amy told her she was engaged. Before she had even asked her to be the Maid of Honor, Kylie had begun planning the wedding and the bachelorette party. Amy had been afraid that Rosa would say no. She was pleasantly surprised when Rosa enthusiastically agreed, saying that Amy was the closest girlfriend she had. Gina agreed, but not before telling Amy that if she ever hurt Jake, Gina would end her. They are a bit of a strange group of women, but they're the best friends Amy's ever had.

"Are you ready love?" Papa Santiago asks, bringing Amy back into the present moment. She nods and Gina opens up the doors, signaling that Amy's ready.

Amy stands in the doors with her father, watching her youngest niece, Brooke, and Jake's goddaughter, Ava, the flower girls, followed by Gina, then Rosa, and finally Kiley, make their way down the aisle. Finally, it's Amy's turn. She holds tightly onto her father as she slowly begins to make her way down the aisle.

And then she sees Jake. He has the biggest, goofiest grin on his face. One look at him and all the butterflies disappear from her stomach. She can't wait to stand at the altar and become his wife. She unconsciously picks up speed. "Slow down sweetie. No need to rush. We'll get to him," her father whispers. She slows down, feeling her face turn a little red. Her eyes never leave Jake's as she makes her way closer to him. When she finally reaches him, he's still got that stupid goofy grin on his face, and she's positive that her own smile matches his.

"Ames, you look…you're…I…You're so beautiful you've left me speechless," Jake stutters.

"You, speechless? I guess there's a first time for everything," Amy teases. Jake laughs and grabs her hand that's not still wrapped around her father's arm.

"I think you're in good hands now," Amy's father pulls away from her, kissing her on the cheek and shaking Jake's hand before taking his seat next to her mother.

"I have had the pleasure of watching Jake and Amy's relationship blossom," Captain Holt's voice booms. "As detectives, they had a strong partnership. As partners in life, their bond has grown even stronger."

Amy's holding both of Jake's hands and smiling at him as they listen to their captain officiate their Wedding.

Amy's vaguely aware of what's happening; she's lost in Jake's eyes, still in disbelief that she's going to be spending the rest of her life with this man. Her mother reads a beautiful Spanish poem and Jake's mom recites a traditional Jewish prayer. They read the vows they wrote to each other. When Amy tearfully tells Jake, "I can't believe this is happening," he replies, "Title of your sex tape," making her burst out laughing. They exchange rings and before she knows it, the Captain is pronouncing them husband and wife. Jake cups her face as he kisses her and she forgets where she is for a minute as she deepens the kiss with her new husband. She hears Gina behind her clearing her throat and she pulls back to see their friends and family smiling and cheering for the newlyweds.

Jake and Amy walk up the aisle, hand in hand, and when they reach the end, Jake pulls her into a private room. "Mrs. Peralta," he says seductively as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in closer to him.

"Mr. Santiago," she says and he pulls back slightly, his arms still around her waist. She looks into his eyes and says, "Just kidding. I love being Mrs. Peralta though." She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately.

"Are you okay taking my last name?" Jake asks as they break away from the kiss.

"In my personal life, yes. Though, professionally, I'm still going to be referred to as Detective Santiago," she says.

"You mean Sergeant Santiago," Jake responds. Amy recently took her Sergeant's test (which Jake already passed a couple of years ago) and was waiting for the results. Jake was confident in her though, reassuring her every day that she was about to become a Sergeant.

"Don't jinx it," she warns him. He rolls his eyes and pulls her in for another kiss.

There's a knock on the door and someone yells "Mr. and Mrs. Peralta, you're needed for pictures." They ignore whoever is yelling at them, continuing to kiss. A couple minutes later, there's another knock on the door. "Jake! Amy! It's me, Charles, from work."

"I guess we can't ignore him," Jake says and Amy shakes her head.

Charles leads them to another room for pictures. It takes half an hour for the photos. They're rearranged into numerous variations of Jake and Amy and her parents, her brothers, her extended family, his mother, her bridesmaids, his best man (Charles) and groomsman (Terry), and the entire Wedding party.

"Finally, that's over," Jake says, wrapping his arms around Amy's waist once the final photo has been taken. "I'm ready to enjoy my Wedding."

"Me too," Amy agrees pulling Jake in for a kiss.

The reception is a blur of dancing, drinking, and laughing. Amy doesn't think she's away from Jake's side for more than ten minutes at any point throughout the night. They share their first dance to "Love Story" by Taylor Swift (at Jake's insistence). Amy dances with her father to "My Girl" by the Temptations and Jake dances to "Child of Mine" by Carole King with his mom. Kiley's Maid of Honor speech has the room in fits of laughter and Charles' Best Man speech moves everyone to tears. She dances with her bridesmaids and Jake starts a dance-off against Gina. Her brothers bring her and Jake shots and she sneaks them to Rosa after the third one.

When Jake finally pulls Amy away to the Honeymoon Sweet, her feet hurt from dancing, her stomach hurts from laughing, and her face hurts from smiling. But, as he closes the door behind them and begins to take off her dress, all that pain goes away.

"I've been waiting for this all day, Mrs. Peralta," Jake says as he plants kisses along her jaw and down her neck. "I've waited all day to just be with my wife."

Amy can't help but smile. It's the first time Jake has referred to her as his wife all day. And she loves hearing him call her that.

She's still smiling as she says, "And I just want to be with my husband."


End file.
